Warmth
by dendragon14
Summary: Caroline Forbes is given a position at the Mystic Falls Psych. Hospital. There she is assigned Klaus Mikaelson who everyone else has given up on. As she gets to know him better, she begins to build a connection to him. Will their doctor-patient relationship become something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All rights go to the creator of the TVD.**

**Summary: Caroline Forbes is starting her job at the Mystic Falls Psychiatric Hospital. There she is assigned to Klaus Mikaelson, a troubled man who everyone else has given up on. As she gets to know more about him, the more connected she feels to him. Will their doctor-patient relationship grow to something more?**

"I know it's your first day but would you be willing to take on a case," Meredith asked, a manila folder in hand. Caroline took a long sip of her coffee and pondered the idea. She placed her coffee cup on the desk and reached for the folder.  
She smiled at Meredith. "Sure, I guess I can take on a case," she replied. Caroline glanced at the folder name. "Klaus Mikaelson; interesting name," she commented. She opened up the folder and skimmed the file. She glanced back up at Meredith.  
"It says he was Dr. Gilbert's patient previously. Why is she referring him to a different doctor?" Meredith sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the desk.  
"Dr. Gilbert says that Klaus is a hopeless case. I think he's just very difficult to figure out," Meredith said firmly. She turned to Caroline and smiled. "You seem like an intelligent woman, Caroline; perhaps you can figure out the mystery that is Klaus Mikaelson." Meredith slipped off the desk and headed towards the door. "I'm sorry but I have to make my rounds now. If you need me, you have my pager number."  
After Meredith had left, Caroline made herself comfortable in her office chair and opened up Klaus' file again. As she looked through the notes made by Dr. Gilbert, she was surprised to see that no other type of therapy had been suggested other than drug therapy. Caroline reached for her notepad and jotted that down. Perhaps some other approach could be effective.  
Dr. Gilbert had diagnosed him with a moderate PTSD and moderate Antisocial Personality Disorder. Caroline could agree with that; the symptoms she had listed fit with the diagnosis. The more she read, the sorrier she felt for this man. Based off of what Dr. Gilbert had found out about his family life, he came from a large family and was abused as a child.  
Once she had finished reading the entire folder, her first thought was that he was going to be a difficult patient. Caroline wasn't discouraged by the thought though; she was up for the challenge.

As Caroline entered the ward, her first thought of the Recreation Room was that it had seen better days. The room that was once a Maya blue had faded and reminded Caroline of the sky just after it had rained. There was a black leather sofa that sat in front of the television while several matching leather armchairs sat haphazardly around the area. Caroline thought the room looked rather lonely.  
The only sounds as she walked through the room were the sounds of her heels clacking on the linoleum floor, the hissing of the heating system, and the subtle whispering of some patients who were lost in conversation. Caroline headed down the attached hallway and began reading name plaques by the doors, looking for Klaus Mikaelson's room.  
It was the second last room on the left. The door was slightly ajar, a thin ray of light shining out into the hallway. Caroline gently knocked on the door awaiting an answer. There was no response. Caroline knocked again, a little harder this time. There was still no response.  
Caroline pushed open the door and peeked into the room.  
The room was sparsely furnished; a single bed lay along the right wall, a small bedside table standing next to it. A worn plush armchair sat in the far corner of the room. The light that hung overhead gave off a warm glow.  
Klaus sat in the middle of the room, a sketch pad in his hands. He seemed so consumed in his drawing that he hadn't heard her knock or enter. Caroline cleared her throat, making her presence known. Klaus glanced up, seemingly irritated by the interruption.  
"Is there a reason you're here," he demanded, turning his attention back to his drawings.  
"I'm Caroline Forbes; Dr. Gilbert reassigned you to me. I just wanted to introduce myself and meet you."  
"Well, you've met me," Klaus growled in a guttural tone, "Now leave me in peace." Caroline frowned. She entered farther into the room so that she towered over Klaus. Klaus sighed angrily. He glared up at her. "You're blocking my lighting, love," he growled. Caroline sighed; she could tell he was going to be difficult. She knelt down so that she was eye to eye with him.  
"You know, this isn't exactly a good way to start a doctor-patient relationship."  
Klaus gave her a smirk, his eyes darkening. "Well, this doctor-patient _relationship_ won't last long. Sooner or later, you'll give up like the other doctors I've had, claiming I'm a lost cause."  
Caroline returned the smirk. "I'm not like your other doctors. I'm here to _help _you, Klaus, and I want you to know that you can trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All rights go to the creator of the TVD.**

**Summary: Caroline Forbes is starting her job at the Mystic Falls Psychiatric Hospital. There she is assigned to Klaus Mikaelson, a troubled man who everyone else has given up on. As she gets to know more about him, the more connected she feels to him. Will their doctor-patient relationship grow to something more?**

"So, what's it like working at the hospital," Bonnie asked as she took a seat on Caroline's sofa. Caroline sighed, cradling the coffee mug to her chest. Absently, she shrugged and took a long swig of her coffee.  
"Oh, come on Caroline," Bonnie scoffed, "Don't tell me you don't have anything to say; you always have something to say." Caroline smiled slightly and leaned back in her seat, folding her feet underneath her.  
"Meredith already assigned me my first patient," she exclaimed proudly, "Elena had him as a patient before but I guess she couldn't deal with him, that's why he was transferred over to me." Bonnie's brow furrowed in thought.

"This patient, what's his name," she asked. She pondered the question momentarily, wondering if she should give the information. Deciding that releasing a name wouldn't matter she replied, "Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline gave Bonnie a confused look as her eyebrows shot up at her answer.  
"What," Caroline demanded, "What is that look for?"  
Bonnie's lips curled up at the corners. "Relax; don't get your feathers ruffled. I think I know why Elena wanted Klaus reassigned to a different doctor."

"From what she told me, she used to date his older brother, Elijah," Bonnie explained. Caroline nodded thoughtfully, motioning with her hand for Bonnie to continue. "Well, Elena told me that Elijah visits Klaus on a regular basis, and she said it was just really awkward when they would run into each other. I also remember her telling me that when they broke up, it didn't go too smoothly."  
"So, Elena doesn't want to show her face around Elijah because of a bad breakup."  
"Apparently," Bonnie sighed, "but I still think she has feelings for him." Caroline couldn't help but smile.  
"Why does love have to be so complicated?"

* * *

"Good afternoon, Dr. Forbes."  
"Afternoon, Jenna," Caroline chirped, "How is everything going today?"  
"As good as it can be for a Monday," Jenna replied, falling in step with Caroline. "Dr. Fell wanted me to make sure you were free for three o'clock."  
"I am free, but why do I _need _to be free," she asked as she came to a stop at the ward door. She pulled out her security card and swiped it, waited for the green light, and pushed the door open. Caroline headed straight into the nurses' station, stripping off her coat to hang up. Jenna stood beside her and continued. "Meredith wanted to discuss some information with you. She didn't tell me _what _this information was exactly, but she said it was important."

"Thank you, Jenna. You can tell Meredith that I'll be in her office by three." Jenna gave Caroline a small nod and turned on her heel, her shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor as she left. Caroline seated herself at the desk. The nurses' station had a large window that overlooked the entire recreation room so that nurses could keep an eye on everything. Caroline was subbing in for the head nurse, Carol Lockwood; she was ill and wouldn't be in today. She didn't mind though, it gave her a chance to watch Klaus and how he interacted with the other patients on the ward.  
Klaus sat at one of the tables nearest the television, his head bent over his sketchpad. Across from him sat Stefan Salvatore. Caroline smiled sadly; she remembered when Stefan had been admitted. Her mother had been the one to bring him here. From what she knew and from what Elena and Bonnie had told her, Stefan had attempted suicide after hearing that Damon had been in a fatal car collision. Caroline pursed her lips; she felt really sorry for Stefan. He had lost his entire family; Caroline could understand why he had attempted suicide.

Stefan's hair was mused up as though he had been tugging at it. He had smile on his face though, and he leaned towards Klaus, talking excitedly. Klaus glanced up momentarily from his drawing and smiled, saying something in response. Caroline smiled; so Klaus could be friendly when he wanted to. Caroline pulled herself out of her chair and headed back into the recreation room. She slowly made her way around the room, surveying each patient. She noticed that as soon as she headed over towards Stefan and Klaus, Klaus flipped his sketchbook closed. She smiled at his response and headed over towards his table.  
"Afternoon, gentlemen," she said happily as she pulled up chair to their table.  
Stefan smiled. "Hey, Caroline," he muttered quietly.  
"So, what are you two up to," she asked conversationally. Klaus chuckled lightly and glanced at her. He gave her a dimpled smile that made Caroline melt inside.  
"Oh, we're just conspiring," he said lightly, tracing his fingers along the edge of the table.  
"Conspiring," she echoed, "against what?" Klaus gave her another flash of his dimpled smile.  
"This place of course," he said smoothly, gesturing to the room with his arms. "We are thinking of how to escape."  
"And how do you escape, Klaus," she asked gently.  
"Through dreams and memories," he says bitterly. "I know you may have different perspectives on psychiatric patients then I do, considering _I _am a psychiatric patient. But do you ever think that if you looked through the eyes of a psychiatric patient, you would see they are just as sane as anybody else. Yet, because they view the world differently and process it differently than the rest of society, they are deemed mentally ill."  
"That's a very interesting perspective Klaus," she commented quietly, "and you are right; my perspective is much different."  
She heard Stefan chuckle. "Don't take him seriously, Care. He rants about this all the time. He just wants to believe he is sane."  
Klaus slammed his fists on the table, glaring angrily at Stefan.  
"I may have my problems Stefan," he growled, "but at least I have the _decency _to _live_ through them." Stefan frowned, visibly hurt by Klaus' words. Caroline watched intently, waiting to see if the situation would escalate to a point where she would need to intervene. Stefan got to his feet and wrapped his arms around himself.

Without saying another, he left, heading to the other side of the room, where he took a seat against the wall, his knees to his chest. She heard Klaus sigh irritably and his chair squeal as she got to his feet. He glanced at Stefan and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to Caroline and frowned. Like Stefan, he left without another word, heading down the hall to his room. Caroline couldn't help but flinch as she heard the door slam.  
Caroline sighed and was about to get to her feet when she realized that Klaus had left behind his sketchbook. She considered returning it to him, but decided against it. She didn't want to rile him up any more. She'd return it to him during their first session tomorrow.  
Caroline got to her feet and retreated back into the nurses' station. She seated herself at the desk and pulled out Klaus' folder from her bag. She began to write down what she had observed and starred it with a yellow sticky tag as she put it back into the folder. She pulled Klaus' sketchbook closer to her, her fingers drumming on the cover. She debated on whether to open it. Klaus seemed to want to keep his drawings private, but he didn't have to know she looked at them. Besides, this was a chance to better understand Klaus and perhaps decipher how his mind worked. Caroline flipped through the sketchbook; coming to stop at what she assumed was the most recent. Caroline let out a small gasp; it was a picture of her. She took notice to the way he had only colored her lips and her eyes. Caroline thought that the portrait did her more than justice.  
Only now was she realizing how complex Klaus was. Yesterday, when she had met him, it seemed as though he wanted nothing to do with her. This portrait of her though, told her otherwise. Klaus Mikaelson was a complex mystery to her, one that she was determined to figure out. Caroline slid Klaus' folder and sketchbook back into her bag. She gathered her things and headed off the ward and towards Meredith's office.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Fell," Caroline asked, lingering in the doorway. Meredith waved her in and put what she was working on aside.  
"Yes, Caroline. There was something I wanted to discuss with you. It's about Klaus and his family," she said. Caroline nodded, straightening her back.  
"Klaus' older brother, Elijah, usually comes to visit during the week. He likes to be updated on Klaus' condition and I arranged for you to meet him tomorrow."

* * *

Elena was silent as they drove towards the Mystic Grill. Caroline glanced at her friend, worried by her expressionless face.  
"I know you don't want to talk about him, but what is Elijah like," she asked hesitantly. Elena sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair.  
"He's a gentleman," Elena began, "he's very moral. But if I didn't know him, I'd find him intimidating. Just trust me on one thing, Care, don't anger him."  
"So he has a short fuse…"  
"No, Elijah can be very tolerant; just don't get him mad. Unlike Klaus and Rebekah, he can control his anger rather well."

* * *

Caroline lay in bed that night, unable to sleep. Her mind raced with the events of today. She was nervous about tomorrow. Caroline threw the covers off of her and headed towards the kitchen. She prepared herself a cup of cocoa and took a seat at the kitchen island. Klaus' sketchbook lay on the island, staring up at her. Caroline had looked the portrait of herself several times over, memorizing every detail. She was still very confused on what to think of Klaus Mikaelson, but her determination to help him was strong. She would not be the one to give up on him like everyone else.

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All rights go to the creator of the TVD.**

**Summary: Caroline Forbes is starting her job at the Mystic Falls Psychiatric Hospital. There she is assigned to Klaus Mikaelson, a troubled man who everyone else has given up on. As she gets to know more about him, the more connected she feels to him. Will their doctor-patient relationship grow to something more?**

Caroline glowered at her clock. She was really considering taking it down; it was driving her up the wall. It was much too annoying, hearing only the ticking of the clock while she was trying to concentrate at her work at hand. She huffed in irritation and glanced back down at the notes she was trying to read.  
A knock at her door forced her to tear her eyes away from her notes. Klaus stood awkwardly in the doorway, Jenna at his shoulder. Caroline gave Klaus a once over look, mentally noting that he looked lucid with anger.

"Come in, Klaus," she said, ushering him in with a wave of her hand. Reluctantly Klaus entered her office, giving a fleeting look over his shoulder to the door. It was obvious he didn't want to be here; Caroline could understand that. Klaus sat himself in one of the leather armchairs stationed in front of Caroline's desk.  
"So, how are you feeling today," she asked conversationally as she shifted in her chair and pulled out Klaus' folder from her bag. She opened it up and grabbed a pen. She glanced up from the folder, waiting for a reply.  
"Not a good day," she questioned gently. Klaus remained silent, his fingers digging into the leather of the armrests. Caroline leaned back in her chair, considering what to do.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said, reaching back into her bag, "I thought you might want this back." She pulled out his sketchbook and offered it to him. His eyes grew wide at seeing his sketchbook. He lunged for it, grabbing it out of her hands like a starving animal would for a scrap of food. He pulled it close to him and flipped through the pages. After making sure all his drawings were there, some of the anger seemed to drain out of him. Klaus gave a hurried "Thank you."  
"My pleasure," Caroline replied. "Now, since this is our first session together is there anything you'd like to ask?" Klaus shook his head. Caroline sighed heavily, rested her elbows on her desk and placed her chin in her hands. She stared at Klaus, thinking of how to get him to talk.  
"Was there anything you wanted to talk about; it doesn't matter what the topic is." Klaus shook his head. She looked at him, exasperated. "There must be something you want to talk about," she persisted. Klaus shook his head furiously. He glanced back at the door longingly and then back at her, his eyes silently pleading that she would dismiss him.  
"Well, why don't you tell me about your family; there isn't much written about your family in your file. Do you miss them?" Klaus remained silent, his eyes angrily glaring at her.

"You must have _something_ to say about your family," Caroline insisted, "What are they like?" Klaus dropped his sketchbook onto the floor, leapt to his feet and slammed his fists down onto her desk angrily. Caroline recoiled, pushing her chair away from the desk.  
"I _do not_ _want _to talk about my _bloody family_," he yelled, his eyes growing dark with anger. He slammed his fists down onto her desk again, hard enough to topple over a penholder. "Don't _ask _that again!" Their eyes gazed into one another's. Caroline felt a shiver run the length of her spine, goose bumps appearing on her skin. She couldn't help but think how beautiful his eyes were, even when anger burned in them. They were such a pretty shade of blue.  
Caroline cleared her throat, ending the intense staring contest.  
She said calmly, "You don't have to talk about your family if you don't want to. We can talk about them when you're ready to." The anger that flared in his eyes dimmed slightly. Klaus backed away from her desk, picked up his sketchbook and sat back down in the chair. He pulled his knees close to his chest and stared at her, his eyes daring her to ask another question. The tension in his body was visible.

"Okay," Caroline sighed heavily. She pinched the bridge of her nose, momentarily in thought. "How about we start with something simpler…Like what do you like least about yourself?" Klaus' blue eyes bored into her, but they held a distant look. They held a look of someone lost deep into the inner workings of their mind.  
Caroline pursed her lips in frustration. It looked like she wasn't going to be getting anything out of him anytime soon. She would just have to take another whack at it tomorrow. Caroline picked up her phone and dialed the nurses' station on the ward. Jenna's perky voice answered her.  
_"Yes, Dr. Forbes, what can I do for you?"  
_"Hey, Jenna, can you escort Klaus back to the ward, please?"  
_"Sure thing,"_ she chirped, _"I'll be right there."_  
An awkward silence filled the room. Caroline tapped her pen quietly against her desk in attempt to make it less awkward. Klaus' eyes still had the glazed over look and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his mind. Caroline opened her mouth to make an attempt to rouse Klaus from his stupor, but Jenna suddenly appeared at the door. She stepped into the room and placed a gentle hand on Klaus' shoulder. He didn't respond to the touch, he just continued to stare out into the abyss. Jenna slid her hand down to his elbow and helped him to his feet. Putting a hand on the small of his back she guided him towards the door. She turned back towards Caroline.  
"What time would you like to see him tomorrow," she asked.  
"Anytime after noon is fine, Jenna," she said absently. As their footsteps faded down the hallway Caroline huffed and slouched in her chair. That hadn't gone as she had thought it would. Klaus was proving to be more difficult than he let on. At least their first session was out of the way.  
Now she only had to meet with his older brother this afternoon and then she could go home and draw a warm bath for herself.

* * *

Around three o'clock, a knock at her door had Caroline looking up from the filing cabinet she had been reorganizing. A man in a perfectly tailored, dark suit stood in the doorway. He was handsome to say the least, with his dark hair and eyes.  
"Hi, you must be Elijah." Caroline closed the filing cabinet and walked over to him. "It's nice to meet you," Caroline said, flashing him a genuine smile. She stuck her hand out towards him. He took it and shook it firmly, nearly crushing the bones in her hand.  
"It's a pleasure, Dr. Forbes," he replied. Caroline stepped back from the door and ushered him into the room.  
She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. "Please, take a seat."

"So your brother's case has been handed off to me from Dr. Gilbert," she stated, "I hope that's not an issue for you."  
"To tell you the truth, Dr. Forbes, I am glad my brother was reassigned."  
"Oh," Caroline said nonchalantly, "And why is that?"  
"Dr. Gilbert and I, we butted heads, especially when it came to my brother's treatment," he explained. Caroline pursed her lips in effort to keep from smirking. "I suggested to her that she try something other than drug therapy but she wouldn't hear it."

"I can agree with you on that; I didn't like Dr. Gilbert's approach. I noticed that your brother enjoys art and I was thinking I could use art therapy combined with behavioral therapy. Unless he gets out of hand, I don't think drugs will be necessary," Caroline exclaimed.  
"That's an interesting approach," Elijah replied, "I like the way you think, Dr. Forbes; you're much more open minded than Dr. Gilbert ever was."  
Caroline smiled. "Thank you.

"I trust my brother is in good hands," he said firmly. He glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry, but I must be going," he said, rising from his chair, "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me Dr. Forbes."  
"Oh, it's no problem," she replied. "You're welcome here anytime you want to discuss Klaus' treatment."

* * *

Klaus tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He forced his eyes open and sat up in bed, throwing the sheets off him. His mind was racing with today's events. He thought of Caroline and how beautiful she was. It seemed as though her soul was made of pure light. She intrigued him to no end. Klaus lay back in bed, focusing on his thoughts of Caroline.  
Sleep finally claimed him an hour later. It wasn't a peaceful sleep though. His dream of Caroline evaporated as his mind turned his dream to a nightmare. His dream self kneeled in the middle of a dark room. The room was cold and smelled of mildew. As his eyes adjusted, he realized he was in his family's cellar. Dread crept into his dream self; this was where all the _bad things _happened. Klaus felt small and very vulnerable as Mikael towered over him, a malicious smile on his face. He spit at Klaus' feet.

"You're pathetic boy," he hissed. "You are a waste of space; not worth anyone's time." He circled Klaus like a shark, his smile sadistic. He had a chain gripped tightly in his hand. He positioned himself behind Klaus. The chain came down suddenly, striking him along the back.  
"You're worthless."  
It came down again, harder this time.  
"You're weak."

And again.  
"You're useless."  
And again.  
The pain that radiated through his body had him crippled in agony. He curled in on himself, putting his hands over his head in a weak attempt to protect himself. Mikael kicked him in the ribs, pushing him onto his back. He raised the chain over his head, preparing to strike. The expression on his face was one of pure bliss.  
The chain came down, aiming for his midsection.

Klaus jolted awake, gasping for breath. His heart was racing and he could feel his pulse pounding in his throat. Cold sweat lingered on his brow and soaked his sheets. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm himself. It was just a dream and dreams couldn't hurt you.  
Absently, he ran a hand over his shoulder and down his back, feeling the scars.

Dreams were memories and memories _could_ hurt you. They had been hurting Klaus for far too long. Klaus curled into the fetal position on his side and tried to go back to sleep. As his state of consciousness entered a light slumber, he could hear _his_ laughter. He could see _his _sadistic smile and _his_ eyes gleaming brightly with hatred behind his eyelids. The laughter echoed around him, mocking him.  
He couldn't take it anymore! Klaus forced open his eyes, letting loose a frustrated scream.

**Reviews are appreciated and gladly welcomed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All rights go to the creator of the TVD.**

**Summary: Caroline Forbes is starting her job at the Mystic Falls Psychiatric Hospital. There she is assigned to Klaus Mikaelson, a troubled man who everyone else has given up on. As she gets to know more about him, the more connected she feels to him. Will their doctor-patient relationship grow to something more?**

* * *

Caroline tapped her fingers against her desk, irritated. It was two o'clock; she had asked Jenna to bring Klaus down at one o'clock. She herself wasn't one for punctuality, but an hour late… It was starting to irritate her. What could possibly be the hold up?  
She continued to glare at the clock, growing more irritated as the big hand reached the five. Caroline pushed herself out of her chair and started down the hall towards the ward. As Caroline entered the ward, she noticed that the nurses' station was empty. She scanned the room and spotted Jenna down the hall that led to the bedrooms. Caroline made a beeline towards her. Jenna turned to face her.

"I was just about to call you down here, Dr. Forbes. Klaus isn't willing to get out of bed." Caroline placed her hands on her hips firmly and started down the hallway. Jenna hurried to catch up to her.  
"And is there a reason why he won't get out of bed," she demanded, giving Jenna a hurried side glance.  
"You'll have to ask Alaric; I wasn't on the night shift last night," she replied meekly.  
Caroline didn't know much about Alaric, other than the fact that he bonded well with the majority of the patients and that he was one of the three male nurses on the ward. Alaric lingered in Klaus' doorway, his arms folded over his chest.  
"So, what's the situation," Caroline asked, her voice laced with annoyance.  
"Around one in the morning, I heard him screaming. He says that Mikael wasn't allowing him to sleep," Alaric states firmly. Caroline cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"And do you know what he means…"Caroline began.  
Alaric nodded. He replies simply, "Nightmares." Caroline nodded. She pushed gently passed Alaric and into Klaus' bedroom.  
Klaus lay on his bed, his sheets twisted around him awkwardly. His hair was dishevelled and dark circles lingered under his eyes. His chest was bare, his shirt thrown across the room. His eyes were half closed, his lips moving but not saying anything. Caroline turned back to Alaric.

"Did you sedate him?"  
Alaric shook his head. "I offered him something to help him sleep, but he refused. It was Mason that gave him a sedative; he didn't want to hear his screaming all night long."  
"Does this happen often?"  
"No," Alaric replied, "Not unless something triggers the memories."

She seated herself on the edge of the bed. Now that she was closer to him; she noticed that his chest had numerous scars, crisscrossing each other. She gently placed her hand on his arm, trying to rouse him from his sedated state.  
Klaus mumbled something incoherent, his head lolling to the side. Caroline smiled gently and got to her feet. She stepped out of his room and gently pulled the door closed.  
"Let him rest," she said, addressing Jenna and Alaric. They both nodded and started back down the hall towards the recreation room. Caroline stood in the hall, feeling slightly deflated. She'd just have to start his therapy tomorrow.

* * *

As Caroline drove home, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed; she was eager to start Klaus' therapy. Today hadn't gone as planned, but there was always tomorrow. Her thoughts continuously drifted back to Klaus. When she saw the many scars on his otherwise perfect body, Caroline couldn't help but wonder _who_ or _what_ had caused him such pain.

* * *

"What do you think of her, Niklaus," Elijah asked conversationally. Klaus mulled over his thoughts in his mind; in all honesty, he didn't know what to think of her. She was different; much different than the other doctors he had had. She truly seemed interested in _him_, not just as a patient but as a person.  
"Niklaus, you haven't answered my question," Elijah said, interrupting his train of thought. Klaus leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest.  
"She's…fine," Klaus said. By the way his brother smirked, he wasn't very convincing.  
"You like her, don't you," he asked, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile. Klaus scowled at his brother.  
"How would you know," he responded defensively.

"Well, while you were still in that drug induced stupor, I had a look through your sketchbook."  
"You what," Klaus demanded, his voicing rising an octave. Several heads turned in their direction. Elijah looked like he was truly enjoying himself; but he knew not to rile Klaus up too much.  
"How about a change of topic; I've heard you had another of your _episodes._ What set it off this time?" He thought back to his session with Caroline the previous day. He wasn't exactly sure what had surfaced his memories of Mikael, but it might have had to do with her asking about his family. With each doctor, he had never revealed any information about his family or his relationship with his family. The doctors only knew what Elijah had told them, which wasn't much.  
Elijah snapped his fingers, drawing Klaus out his mind.

"What?"  
"Your mind is wandering again, Niklaus. I asked if you knew what triggered the episode."  
Klaus shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure what started it." Elijah nodded, his eyes traveling to the clock that hung in the nurses' station.  
"I have to get going," he said, pulling himself to his feet. Klaus got to his feet and hugged his brother farewell. He was glad Elijah visited him on a regular basis, but he missed his sister. Ever since he'd been admitted to the hospital, she'd cut all connection with him. Elijah pulled out of the hug and held Klaus at arm's length. He seemed to see the sadness in his brother's eyes.

"I'll ask her," Elijah said firmly, "I'll try and convince her to come; I know you miss her." Klaus watched as his brother left, deflated. As the buzzing of the door indicated it locking in place, Klaus couldn't help but feel like a prisoner.  
In his perspective, he was a prisoner. He was trapped in this godforsaken place for who knows how long. More so, he was a prisoner of his mind. When his imagination ran wild, he was a victim to his thoughts. He'd been a victim for far too long, and he was determined to change that.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed reading this. Reviews and comments are appreciated; I like knowing what you people think of my work.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All rights go to the creator of the TVD.**

**Summary: Caroline Forbes is starting her job at the Mystic Falls Psychiatric Hospital. There she is assigned to Klaus Mikaelson, a troubled man who everyone else has given up on. As she gets to know more about him, the more connected she feels to him. Will their doctor-patient relationship grow to something more?**

* * *

The room was quite large and had every kind of art supply imaginable. There were four tables that housed eight chairs that were centered in the middle of the room. A counter ran along the right wall; posters made by patients were pinned to the bulletin board above. The back wall consisted mainly of windows which overlooked the hospital gardens.

Klaus had always liked this room, even if he'd only been in it a handful of times. It was a mini paradise for him. Klaus headed towards the counter and ran his hand along the smooth granite top. He glanced up at the posters made by patients over the years. They all held an extraordinary amount of personality, he thought. There were ones that reminded him of Van Gogh's work while others looked like scribbles done by a three year old.

Klaus could hear Caroline rifling through the art supplies that lay on the counter top. He turned to look at her. He couldn't help but admire her; she was so much different than his other doctors. There was something infectious about her smile and her optimistic attitude. With every other doctor he had had, he had hated them and wished they'd leave him to his own devices….She was different though, and she intrigued him.  
Her hand on his shoulder drew him out of his thoughts.  
"Let's sit down," she suggested lightly, pointing towards the cluster of tables.  
"Okay, lets get started," she said as they took seats opposite each other.

"So how _exactly _do you incorporate art into therapy," Klaus asked, curious. He was confused of _what_ this would do or even _why _they would do it. Caroline smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up.  
"Art therapy is a type of expression therapy. I thought that since you already have an interest in art that it'd be easier to start with this type of expression therapy." She pointed towards the blank piece of paper that sat in front of him and motioned to the box of colored pencils.  
"What I want you to do is draw how you feel using only lines. You can use any colors you want; you have five minutes."

Klaus furrowed his brow, still trying to process the task at hand. "You want me to draw how I _feel_…using only lines," he echoed, his voice laced with uncertainty. Caroline nodded, smiling encouragingly. Hesitantly, he picked out a maroon colored pencil and began to draw.  
In all honesty, he didn't know how he felt; he never did. His emotions were all over the place; they'd been like that for as long he could remember. He blindly ran his hand over the page, using color after color. The page became a turmoil of lines; a hurricane of color.

He didn't even hear Caroline call time; she had to still his hand. The simple touch sent a jolt of electricity through him; it made his heart race and his palms sweat.  
"Okay," Caroline began, pulling her hand away, "so when you look at this, what do you think?"  
"How should I know," Klaus stated defensively, "You're the doctor. Isn't that _your_ job?" Caroline gazed at him steadily and sighed.  
"Yes, it is…but I want to know what_ you_ interpret from this before I analyze it." Klaus looked at his creation, trying to make sense of the mass of squiggly lines. He furrowed his brow in thought.

The drawing screamed confusion and frustration. It reflected the chaos that was his mind.  
He ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily. Looking to Caroline, he smiled tiredly.  
"To be honest," he began, "I don't know _what _I feel; I haven't for a long time."  
"Why's that," she asked, her voice gentle.  
"I guess I thought if I didn't feel anything, the pain that tormented me would go away eventually," he replied flatly. He paused for a long moment as he fought back the wave of memories that were rising from the depths of his mind. "But if anything, the pain has become constant."

"What do you been by _pain_? What kind of pain?" she asked, leaning towards him with interest. Another wave of memories pushed against the barrier in his mind that he had spent years trying to perfect. He rose from his chair and began to pace the length of the room.  
"It's a psychological pain," he explained, his voice rough, "My life hasn't exactly been the "white picket fence" life. I guess…after some of things that have happened to me…I broke. I tried to block out the pain by building a wall in my head, and it worked; but there are some memories that I couldn't suppress. Those come back to haunt me."  
"Can you describe any of these memories to me," Caroline asked, "I mean… if you're comfortable with it." Klaus stopped his pacing, coming to a stop in front of her.  
"Mikael," he hissed his voice bitter with contempt, "Mikael was the source of my pain. He inflicted it any way he could…_He_ _broke me_."

He felt tears spring to his eyes. He wiped at his eyes; he would not cry. Not in front of her. He was stronger than that. He tried to push the memories back, back into the deepest parts of his consciousness. It didn't work though; these memories were vicious and they were lucid as though they were happening for a second time. He could hear Mikael's laughter ringing in his ears, mocking him at his weakness. He hung his head in shame as tears cascaded down his face. Was he really so weak; that just the means of _talking_ about _Mikael_ broke him down into a crying heap. He struggled to get his emotions under control, failing miserably. He suddenly felt Caroline's arms wrapping around him, pulling him close. The comfort was unexpected but it was greatly welcomed. He wrapped his arms instinctively around her, pulling her as close as humanely possible.

"It's okay," she crooned softly, "It'll be okay." The warmth of her breath against his ear sent a shiver down his spine. Her voice was so soothing; it reminded him vaguely of his mother. Klaus couldn't remember the last time he had cried or the last time he had received comfort. It felt good to get it all off his chest; it was a heavy burden lifted. He hadn't talked to _anyone _about Mikael. He hadn't been able to rely on anyone in such a long time, it had always been only _him _against his memories….With Caroline, it was different…he felt that he could trust her with his secrets.

* * *

"It was a break through," Caroline said proudly, a smile on her face. She handed Dr. Fell her report on today's session. Dr. Fell skimmed through it quickly and glanced up, a smirk on her face.  
"Impressive, Dr. Forbes," she replied smoothly, "You're the first doctor to ever get Klaus to open up like that. I'm glad I assigned you him; you seem to work with him just perfectly. Keep up the good work."

* * *

Caroline lay in bed that night, her mind restless. Her thoughts wandered back to Klaus; they seemed to do that often. Her mind replayed today's session. He had surprised her; she hadn't expected something like that to happen. Her heart had nearly broken when he had started to cry; she could only imagine how he felt. She had hugged him unintentionally, but the simple gesture of comfort had seemed to calm him.

Caroline still didn't know what to make of Klaus. He was something she had never encountered before. Compared to the other patients she had had at her previous job, she felt something towards him.  
That something, whatever it was, made her heart race and her face flush. Her thoughts constantly revolved around him; she couldn't help it. It couldn't be what she thought it was…No, it couldn't be love…She couldn't be in love with him.  
…Could she?

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of this; reviews are appreciated. And thank you to those who have left reviews; you are all very kind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All rights go to the creator of the TVD.**

**Summary: Caroline Forbes is starting her job at the Mystic Falls Psychiatric Hospital. There she is assigned to Klaus Mikaelson, a troubled man who everyone else has given up on. As she gets to know more about him, the more connected she feels to him. Will their doctor-patient relationship grow to something more?**

**A/N: This will probably be my last update for awhile; I'm going to be gone for the next week. But I wanted to get one more chapter in for all the readers out there. Reviews are really appreciated; I like knowing what viewers think.  
**

* * *

_Two weeks later_**  
**  
After his sudden emotional collapse, Caroline could say that Klaus was doing better than when she had first met him. Since he had opened up to her, she had learned much more about him. Besides his passion for art, he also had a fascination with classical music. Like herself, he admired horses and she learned that he'd been riding since he was five. She even learned that he _used to _have five siblings, but his youngest brother, Henrik, had drowned at the age of twelve. _That was when things went downhill, _Klaus had told her. He had told her that after Henrik's death, his mother had fallen into a deep depression and Mikael became more violent than ever.

As Klaus had told her his life story, Caroline's perspective of him changed. She had first pitied him and wanted to sympathize with him… But after hearing the horrible things he had endured throughout his life, Caroline admired how _strong _he had been through it all.

She was also beginning to understand his actions and his behaviour. She knew that his short temper was more of a defense mechanism; something that remained after Mikael's abuse. She knew he could sometimes be territorial when it came to his bedroom and that he valued his privacy.  
She also knew that he enjoyed her company; something he had told her repeatedly. She was flattered that he admired her and enjoyed being around her…but she had to make sure their patient/doctor relationship stayed just that; patient/doctor relationship. Caroline had to be sure it didn't turn into something more.

* * *

It was one of those rare days where things were too quiet on the ward. Klaus sat sprawled on the sofa, watching the television with disinterest. He hated days like these; time literally seemed to stand still. He needed to find a way to distract his mind; his thoughts were constantly revolving around Caroline and her beauty. Klaus had filled up an entire two sketchbooks with drawing s of her.

Whatever it was that Klaus felt for her, it was more than admiration, more than friendship. He wanted her, desperately. Openly, he'd never admit it to anyone…but he loved her. Now, as he stared at the television, all he could think about was if his feelings were reciprocated.  
The television suddenly turned dark, drawing Klaus back to reality.

"I was watching that," Klaus lied, turning to glare at Stefan. Stefan smirked and propped his feet up on the coffee table.  
"Sure you were," he mutters, folding his arms over his chest. Klaus enjoyed Stefan's company, but Stefan could be annoying when he wanted to be.  
"You're head over heels for her," Stefan chuckled, his eyes glittering humor. "You're in love with _your_ _doctor_, aren't you, Klaus?" The glitter in his eyes brightened which made Klaus even more irritated. Stefan was just as bored as he was and he seemed to find it amusing when he pushed Klaus' buttons.

"Why don't you say that louder; I don't think everyone heard you!"  
Stefan smile and leaned toward Klaus. "You're not denying it so it must be true," he said in a low chuckle. Klaus leaned so close to Stefan that looked as though they were about to kiss.  
"Say another word," he growled in a low hiss, "And I will rip your liver out and feed it to you." Stefan smiled got up from his seat and patted Klaus on the shoulder.  
"Deny it all you want, Klaus. You can say what you want, but your face says otherwise."

* * *

_Two days later_

Her thoughts had kept her up all night and were now giving her a migraine. She had to _know _how he felt about her. She couldn't let their relationship become too friendly; that would only cause problems for both of them.

She strode down the hall and into the recreation room with purpose, her head held high. The door to Klaus' room was partially open, the light spilling out into the hall. She knocked on the door gently and poked her head into the room. Klaus sat on his bed, flipping through his sketchbooks. He glanced up at her and smiled.

"Can I come in," she asked as she stood in the doorway.  
"Of course," he replied, placing his sketchbooks on the bedside table. "What brings you here, Dr. Forbes?"  
Caroline stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, shifting from foot to foot. She tried to organize her thoughts on what she was going to say. She opened her mouth several times in an attempt to speak, only to snap it shut suddenly. She sighed heavily; she just had to get this over with.

"I need to talk to you, Klaus," she said, taking a seat next to him on the bed.  
"Go ahead, love."  
"I need to know how you feel about me," she stated leisurely. Klaus squinted at her, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Be honest," she added suddenly. He turned to stare out the window momentarily and then turned back to her, his eyes hopeful.

After a moments 'pause, he smiled gently. "I care about you Caroline; you're special. I enjoy your company and I want you around _all _the time..._I can't stop thinking of you."_ His words ended in a husky whisper. Caroline struggled to swallow past the lump in her throat.  
It was true; he loved her. This was what she had feared…she loved him too. They couldn't be together though; that crossed the doctor/patient relationship boundaries.

An awkward silence filled the space between them. Klaus turned to her, his expression hopeful.  
"How-How do _you _feel about me," he asked quietly. "Be honest."  
"I can't stop thinking about you either, Klaus," she sighed, "But we can't be together; I could lose my job if any of the other staff found out I had a relationship with a patient." Klaus grabbed her hands, pulling them close to his chest.

"We could hide it from them," he said desperately, "We could be together; we'd just have to keep it private." He leaned close to Caroline so that she could feel his breath on her cheek. A shiver ran up her spine and she felt her heartbeat accelerate. He gazed at her with admiration in his intense blue eyes. He leaned in closer to her, so that their noses brushed against each others. She could feel his cool hands on the back of her neck.

His lips were suddenly pressed against hers, his hands moving to cup her face gently. For a moment, Caroline allowed him to kiss her; his lips were unbelievably soft and experienced. But as the rational side of her took over, she pulled away, pressing her hand against Klaus' chest to widen the space between them.  
"We can't do this, Klaus," she said definitely. Klaus' hopeful look vanished as a deep sorrow appeared in his eyes. His lips pursed into a thin line. He got to his feet, wrapping his arms around him.

"You understand what I mean, don't you," she asked gently, looking at him resolutely. Klaus nodded stiffly, his lips still pursed tightly.  
Caroline noted the building tension in his shoulders. She got up from the bed and approached him, reaching out towards him. Klaus backed away, his arms still wrapped around him protectively. Caroline frowned, confused by his sudden intolerance to touch.

"Klaus, I'm sorry-" she began, her words trailing off as she noticed his eyes darken with anger. He turned so that his back faced her. His body was trembling with a barely controlled rage.  
Caroline started towards the door; she knew when he needed his space…Now was one of those times. She shut the door firmly behind her, releasing a breath she realized she hadn't been holding.  
As soon as the door was shut, she heard as series of thumps of what she could only assume was Klaus punching the wall. She headed back to her office feeling deflated. She didn't intend to make him angry, but she knew that a relationship between them couldn't happen…Even if she loved him…It was better if he was angry with her.

* * *

The drugs that Mason had given him left his mind muddled, his thoughts fuzzy. His head rested against the wall, his eyes half closed. Although it hurt his heart he still thought of Caroline and how wonderful her lips had felt against his. She tasted of raspberries and her skin had a silky softness that made Klaus want to explore her entire body. Klaus moaned in frustration as he forced a fantasy out of his head.  
Why did love have to be so cruel?

Love had always been almost non-existent most of his life. He never knew his biological father and the father he did know hated his guts. His mother, although she said she loved him, had looked at him as though he was a disappointment. To Mikael, he was a disappointment and a waste of skin.  
His siblings had been the only ones to care about him, excluding Finn who was too absorbed in his own life. Yet, when he had been admitted to the hospital, Kol and Rebekah had deserted him.  
Elijah was the only one that truly cared, Klaus thought.

He and his older brother had been close when they were younger, but as they had aged they had steadily grown apart. But Klaus knew Elijah would be for him when he needed it… It was just part of who his brother was. He was the big brother, and Klaus knew that Elijah worried about him.  
Klaus wished his brother was with him now so that he could express his frustrations. He loved Caroline; he hadn't loved any woman in a long time. She was his ray of light in his world of darkness; she made him happy.

But happiness was something that seemed to avoid Klaus like the plague. In Mikael's words, _He was a bastard who no one cares about. _The words still stung to this day, but Klaus wasn't one to care what others thought. Caroline had taken away his pain; she had cared about what happened to him… And he loved her for that…But she would never love him the way he wanted her to…she said she couldn't love him.  
Klaus was determined to make Caroline his; he would make her see a way that they could be together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All rights go to the creator of the TVD.**

**Summary: Caroline Forbes is starting her job at the Mystic Falls Psychiatric Hospital. There she is assigned to Klaus Mikaelson, a troubled man who everyone else has given up on. As she gets to know more about him, the more connected she feels to him. Will their doctor-patient relationship grow to something more?**

**Okay, so…I'm back from vacation and I'm ready to write more. Forgive me if my updates become farther apart; it's going to take a while to get back into the habit of writing every day.  
**

* * *

"Maybe you should ask Dr. Fell if you could reassign Klaus," Jenna suggested helpfully. "I mean, if things are getting tense between the two of you, don't you think it'd be better for both of you to part ways?" Jenna said, her voice seeking approval. Caroline turned to Jenna, her eyebrows drawn together in thought.

"I can't do that," she said sourly as she began to rub her temples. "Dr. Fell says I was doing such a good job with him. I'd hate to disappoint her if I asked to place him in some other doctor's hands." Jenna nodded thoughtfully and sighed. She got up from where she was sitting so she stood in front of Caroline.

"If you want, I can have Klaus with an escort whenever he's outside the ward. That way, you'd never be alone with him."  
Caroline quietly considered the option. Klaus was smart; he'd find out why an escort was assigned to him. She exhaled heavily, feeling deflated. Why did things have to become difficult with him? She leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and tried to think of alternative options… Sadly, she couldn't see any.

"Okay," Caroline sighed, defeated, "Assign an escort to him, but only one. He's not a danger to me."  
"Is there anyone in particular that you'd want assigned to him?" Jenna asked.  
"I'd go with Alaric; Klaus seems to get along well with him," Caroline replied flatly. Jenna nodded and exited the room.

* * *

The hospital gardens were always nice during the spring. Everything was unusually bright and colorful; they had always received a large amount of rain in the spring. The April showers always helped maintain the health of the gardens. It was one of the most peaceful places in the hospital. It had been built recently. Meredith had suggested it to the Board of Health for terms of treatment; she believed that a peaceful environment would calm easily agitated patients.

Caroline assumed this was a well suited place to talk to Klaus. She knew that he could be easily agitated, and she was expecting him to not take things well.  
He had confessed his love for her and Caroline knew that it took a lot to admit to someone that they loved you. Caroline wished that she didn't feel the same way about him, but her better judgment was telling her that things could not escalate into anything.

Caroline seated herself on a stone bench that was located under a large oak tree, overlooking a small pond. She inhaled sharply, taking in the fresh scent of the surrounding flowers; she wished she could come out here more often.

She didn't have to wait long for Klaus; Alaric had brought him right on time. Although Alaric was giving Klaus some space, she could tell from Klaus' posture that he was not pleased at having an escort. That was something she had expected. As they approached, Caroline rose to her feet.

"Why don't we go for a walk," Caroline suggested lightly.  
"Whatever," Klaus grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. He fell into step beside Caroline, his eyes focused on the ground. Alaric slowly trailed several paces behind, giving them the space they needed. They circled the gardens twice in an uncomfortable silence. Caroline was trying to work up the courage to address the issue at hand; she just didn't know how to start.

She came to a stop at the bench she had been sitting on and turned to Klaus. He avoided her gaze and focused his eyes anywhere else but on her face.  
"Look at me Klaus, please," she asked. Reluctantly, he focused his gaze on her. His eyes were lacking of any emotion that made Caroline tense…She couldn't be entirely sure how he was going to take what she had to say.

"I need to talk to you about us and where we stand at the moment. I need to talk about your-"  
"Is this about yesterday," he asked, interrupting her midsentence. Caroline nodded and brushed her hair back behind her hair anxiously.  
"Yes, this about yesterday…and the romantic advances you made towards me."

"What about them," he grumbled lowly, his eyes slowly wandering away from hers.  
"They need to stop," she stated firmly.  
"Why," he asked, glaring at her. "Why do they have to stop?" He took a step towards her so that they nearly touched. She felt his fingertips brush her hands lightly and Caroline took a half step back. He was so persistent in flirting with her; it was beginning to annoy her.

"Because what you feel for me is wrong, Klaus," she said, adding emphasis on the word 'wrong'. Klaus frowned, his brow pulling together in thought. He folded his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side, smirking,  
"What I feel for you Caroline," he began, "Is something I haven't felt in a _very _long time. You make me happy…and I-"

"I don't love you, Klaus," she said hastily, cutting him off midsentence. Klaus snapped his mouth shut and looked at her in disbelief as though he couldn't believe he had heard her correctly.  
"What was that," he asked, hesitantly, as though he feared the answer.

"I don't love you Klaus," Caroline exclaimed, her voice rather loud. Klaus looked at her, his head cocked to the side in confusion. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head as these words took effect and sunk in. As Caroline had expected, he became angry. His intense eyes darkened and she saw his muscles visibly tense. Things were beginning to go downhill; this was not what she had wanted.

"It's not nice to tell lies, Caroline," he said gutturally. "I know that you feel something for me and I'd wish you'd admit to it."  
Caroline held back an exasperated sigh. This was going to be harder than she had thought. She approached him steadily and planted her hands on his shoulders. She had to make sure he understood that nothing romantic could happen between them.

"Klaus," she began firmly, "I _don't_ love you. I _won't_ allow myself to love you. You are just my _patient_, _that's all._ I need you to understand that."  
Klaus shook his head, denying her words. "I know that's not true Caroline. I know you must feel something for me. You said yourself that you couldn't stop thinking about me."

"I know what I said," Caroline replied sharply, "But what I feel for you is _wrong_, Klaus. I'm your psychiatrist; I can't be your lover."  
Klaus flinched as though she had slapped him. He backed away from her, an expression crossed between shock and anger upon his face. His mouth was agape as he struggled for something to say. He seemed at a loss for words though. Caroline knew how he felt though; his eyes said it all for him. The hurt she saw in his eyes was profound. His intense blue eyes held a sorrow that ran deep, deep into the very depths of his soul. The vulnerability that was displayed in his eyes made Caroline almost regret her words, but she knew it had to be this way. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything for him; it could cost her job.

Klaus' scowled at her, balling his hands into fists. His breathing had become heavy and she could visibly see him trembling. Although she was the source of his anger, Caroline could tell he was trying his absolute best to maintain his emotions…He was refraining himself from lashing out at her. He huffed angrily and turned suddenly, bolting towards the garden gates.

She fought off the urge to go after him and turned and started in the other direction; Alaric would catch up to him.  
Things had to be this way, she reminded herself as she re-entered the building. She was his psychiatrist, not his lover. There could be nothing romantic between them.  
She would not allow herself to love him.

* * *

Klaus exited the gardens in a hurry, slamming the garden gates behind him. He stood there a moment, breathing heavily as he tried to rein in his emotions. Caroline's words had cut deep; something she probably hadn't intended. They had struck hard though, and it hurt. Tears sprung to his eyes and he wiped at them, irritated at his moment of vulnerability.

He clutched at his head as Mikael's voice drifted into his thoughts. Even now that the bastard was dead he still managed to haunt Klaus in his thoughts.  
_No one cares about you, boy!  
No one will ever love you.  
_  
Klaus groaned in frustration as he tried to quiet Mikael's voice. He began to pace as memories of Mikael's abuse began to surface. He could remember every slap to the face, every hit of his belt on his flesh. He remembered the way he had cried out in pain, called out for his mother, for his siblings. He remembered the cold, claustrophobic feel of the cellar.  
Klaus fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

The one thing he sought in life, he would never truly find. Klaus was certain of that now. His entire life, he had sought approval and affection and had been fully rejected. His family had all but abandoned him and the one woman he had loved in his life had cheated on him. He had thought Caroline was different; he had thought that she truly cared for him. Apparently, he was wrong though; she was just like everyone else.

He could hear approaching footsteps behind him. At first, his heart jumped in hopes that it was Caroline, but it was only Alaric.  
"Go away," he said hoarsely, brushing tears from his face. He didn't want to be seen in his vulnerable state.  
"Don't be like that Klaus," Alaric said lightly, "I don't know what's been going on between you two, but she doesn't seem to reciprocate your feelings."

"I _know _she feels something for me," he snapped, his anger focusing in on Alaric. "She just cares more about her _precious job_." Klaus sneered and turned away from Alaric and began to steadily head towards the doors. Alaric fell in step beside Klaus and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.  
"Love hurts, buddy," he said flatly, "But if you truly love someone, set them free, and if they come back they're yours to keep."

* * *

He was unable to sooth his restless mind and his insomnia had gotten the better of him. He now sat on the cold linoleum floor, leaning against the wall, gazing out at the night sky through his window. Klaus had never felt so confused before. He had never felt so frustrated before either. Caroline felt something for him, but she refused to act on it. Why did women have to be so damn complex? Why did they always have to be such a mystery?

Klaus sighed heavily, pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. His was exhausted and wanted to crawl into bed, but his mind still ran a mile a minute. His brain was still trying to process what Caroline had said to him earlier in the day.  
He knew that she tried to hide her affection from him, but he could still tell that she cared about him. He just needed a way to get her to accept her feelings for him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the comments, people; you're all very kind. You give me the inspiration to continue to finish this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All rights go to the creator of the TVD.**

**Summary: Caroline Forbes is starting her job at the Mystic Falls Psychiatric Hospital. There she is assigned to Klaus Mikaelson, a troubled man who everyone else has given up on. As she gets to know more about him, the more connected she feels to him. Will their doctor-patient relationship grow to something more?  
**

* * *

"I've heard that Klaus has been flirting with you," Elena said, smirking. Caroline glanced up from some paperwork she had been trying to organize. She sighed impatiently and glared at her co-worker.  
"Well, you heard right," Caroline replied sharply. She was not in the mood to talk at the moment. "Now, if you don't mind, I have work that needs to be done. "

Ignoring her words, Elena entered her office and took a seat on the edge of her desk. She glanced at Caroline, a small smile appearing on her face. She shook her head, laughing lightly.  
"Don't tell me you have affections for your patient, Dr. Forbes," Elena said innocently, eying Caroline's reaction. She sighed heavily and turned to Elena, barely able to control how irritated she was.

"No, I do not have affections for my patient," she snapped, "Now, Dr. Gilbert; I'd appreciate it if you left."

Elena smiled, amused at Caroline's reaction. She hopped of the desk. "Whatever you say, Dr. Forbes," she muttered sarcastically, exiting through the office door. She sighed in frustration and shuffled through her papers, attempting to concentrate on her work. Leave it to Elena to be the one to ruffle her feathers.

She glanced at the clock on her wall and frowned. Where had the time gone? She had to be at the art room to meet Alaric and Klaus. She shoved the papers back into their designated folders and placed them on top of her filing cabinet; she would just have to organize them later.

* * *

"You're right on time," Caroline noted.  
"Well, I am a very punctual person," Alaric replied, smiling lightly. "I can't say the same for our buddy here though; he wanted to sleep in." Alaric slapped Klaus on the back playfully as Klaus scowled at him.

"Well, why don't we get started," she said, opening up the door to the art room and turning on the lights.  
Alaric made his way to enter the room, but Caroline barred his entrance to the room with her body. "No, Alaric," she said, "I'd rather have the session with just me and Klaus in the room."  
"Are you sure," Alaric asked, raising his eyebrows in question. Caroline nodded, smiling slightly. She was sure that an hour alone with Klaus couldn't do her any harm; she was able to handle him and his impulsiveness.

"Okay," Alaric said, "He's all yours. I'll be back for him in an hour." Alaric turned on his heels and began back down the hall towards the ward.  
She ushered Klaus into the room, pulling the door shut behind her. Caroline took a seat and waited patiently, watching as Klaus began walking around the room. After their first few sessions in the art room, she noticed that Klaus always lapped the room and examined everything. It interested Caroline; she wondered what he found so fascinating about the room. He lingered near the radio that sat abandoned on the counter. He brushed his fingers over it. It hissed as he turned it on and

Caroline could hear the low muttering of radio show hosts.  
"What are you doing," she asked, turning in her chair to look at him.  
"You'll see…" he muttered quietly, trailing off as he fiddled with the radio momentarily, tuning it to the classical music station. Caroline vaguely recognized the song that was playing; she was sure it had to be one of Mozart's pieces.

Klaus turned back to her and asked, "Do you enjoy classical music, Caroline?"  
She shrugged. "I've never really listened to it before…"  
"We're going to do more than just listen to it," he said, smiling slyly. He pulled Caroline to her feet and tugged her away from the tables.

"You remember when you told me that art therapy was a form of expression therapy," he asked, drawing her close. Caroline nodded slowly and attempted to pull out of his grasp. His hands wrapped tighter around her waist, pulling her close so that brushed up against one another.  
"Well, I asked around and found that dance therapy fell into a sub category of expression therapy; I thought that maybe we could try it."

Caroline couldn't help but smile. "When did our roles reverse?" He shrugged and smiled.  
"Dance with me, Caroline," he whispered huskily in her ear. He offered her his hand. Caroline hesitated, debating whether she should accept his offer.  
She decided she would humor him and took his hand, allowing him to lead her in rhythm to the music.

As the music began to pick up, Klaus led her in a basic waltz formation. He held her with such delicacy, as though she was a fragile flower. His dancing was something that put hers to shame. He danced with such grace, it practically left her breathless. He spun her as the music swelled and Caroline couldn't help but feel like a princess. The only time she had felt like she did now was when she was competing in Miss Mystic Falls. She felt free; something that she hadn't felt in some time. Her muscles relaxed and the logical side of her was slowly slipping away into the back of her mind.

His lips pressed against hers abruptly, giving her no time to react. She tried to pull away but Klaus clung to her tightly, content on keeping her close.  
He bit at her bottom lip, tugging at it gently; eager to take it farther. Caroline pulled away and tried to wriggle free of Klaus' grasp.  
"Klaus…"she pleaded, "We can't-" Klaus stopped her midsentence as he startled her as by pushing her back until she felt her back press into the wall. He gazed at her, his eyes dark and alive with a fiery passion. He pressed his forehead against hers, their noses brushing against each others.

"I want you," he mumbled roughly, nuzzling into her neck. Caroline felt a shiver run through her body and she felt her knees buckle. Klaus caught her and pushed her back up against the wall. He smiled coyly and kissed her softly on the lips.  
"I want you," he repeated, his voice a low rumble. He clasped the back of her neck and leaned forward, moving in for another kiss. His tongue darted into her mouth unexpectedly and Caroline almost gagged. Once she got use to the feel of his tongue in her mouth, Caroline began to relax and all her good sense of judgement went flying out the window.

She inhaled deeply, breathing the scent of him in; he smelt of peppermint and soap. He tasted of some sort of candy; something sour and tangy. She sighed in pleasure as she thrust her tongue into his mouth, intertwining with his. His fingers ran the length of her arms, leaving small trails of fire. Caroline could feel her heart fluttering about in her chest, ready to burst from excitement. She clasped his face in her hands, feeling his stubble beneath her fingers.

His hands moved down to her hips and she felts his fingers slip underneath her shirt. Goosebumps surfaced on her skin and a shiver ran down her spine. She pressed her pelvis against his in pure bliss; her core ached and burned with a passionate longing for more.  
She could feel the presence of her conscience in the back of her mind, quietly nagging her. Caroline wanted to ignore it, but the voice of reason was beginning to get louder. She pushed the voice away.  
When they finally broke off the kiss, they were both breathing heavily, slightly winded at the event. She could feel his breath on her face and his hands on her waist, clinging to her clothing. Klaus leaned into and began to trail kisses slowly up her neck.

As the rational side of her sluggishly came back into existence, she groaned, angry at herself. She pushed Klaus away, distancing herself from him. She ran her hands through her hair and pulled at her shirt that had ridden up her belly. She shut the music off hurriedly and turned to Klaus, aggravated at his victory of getting past her emotional barriers. He looked at her innocently, his hands folded behind his back.  
"Oh, don't give me that look," she scoffed, waving a finger at him crossly, "You had this planned, didn't you?"

"Do you really think I'd do something like that, love," Klaus asked mordantly, the corners of his lips turning up into a dimpled smile. She scowled at him, infuriated. How could she have fallen for that? Just yesterday she had told him to _stop_ making romantic gestures towards her. Clearly, Klaus did not understand the words "No" or "Stop".  
"You have no respect for boundaries," she exclaimed as she began to pace in front of him. "I've told you at least twice to _stop _flirting with me! What do I have to say to get through your thick skull?"  
"Admit it," he replied earnestly, "Admit that you feel something for me."  
"Oh my god," she practically yelled. "You are impossibly impulsive! You're really starting to irritate me and I'd just wish you'd stop pushing my buttons."

"…From what just happened," he said softly, "It looked like you enjoyed having your buttons pushed." He smiled ever so slightly, which sent Caroline over the edge. She clenched her fists, fighting the urge to slap him. How could he seduce her like that? How had she allowed that to happen? She couldn't help but feel violated. She grabbed him forcibly by his bicep and thrust him towards the door.  
"Easy, love," Klaus jeered, "I bruise easily."

"Shut it," she growled, shoving him through the doorway and down the hall. She practically dragged him down the hall towards the ward. She angrily swiped her key card and pushed the door open. She shoved Klaus in ahead of her and pulled the door shut behind her. She spotted Jenna and stormed towards her, ignoring the glances she got from patients.  
"Jenna," she snapped, managing to startle the woman. Jenna looked at her anxiously.

"Dr. Forbes, what's the-"  
"Lock him down," she demanded, pointing back to where Klaus stood. Jenna's brow furrowed in confusion.  
"Lock him down," she echoed, "But why, what-"  
"I'll explain later," she barked, "Just please… put him in isolation." Caroline pinched the bridge of her noise and took a deep breath. Once she had managed to calm her erratically beating heart, she regained her composure and strutted off the ward and back towards her office.

* * *

It was a quarter after one in the morning and Caroline was still seething from the afternoon events. She lay in bed, silently berating herself. How could she have been so weak? It wasn't like her to give into men so easily. After losing her virginity to Tyler Lockwood in high school, she had sworn to herself that she would never succumbed that low for a man.

And yet, there she was, allowing Klaus to feel her up. She groaned in frustration and buried her head in her pillow. She needed to find a way to solve the problem at hand. Her job could be on the line if one of the other staff members told Dr. Fell. She needed to find a way to get through Klaus' stubbornness and make him stop chasing after her.

She needed to get things under control. She was the doctor; she was supposed to have the control, not the patient. She needed to fix things somehow.  
…_But she didn't know how._

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**  
**I appreciate reviews and I like knowing what you all think about this. This is my first story for TVD and I hope I'm doing it justice.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All rights go to the creator of the TVD.**

**Summary: Caroline Forbes is starting her job at the Mystic Falls Psychiatric Hospital. There she is assigned to Klaus Mikaelson, a troubled man who everyone else has given up on. As she gets to know more about him, the more connected she feels to him. Will their doctor-patient relationship grow to something more?**

* * *

Klaus sat hunched in the corner of the isolation room, lost in thought. His thoughts revolved around Caroline and the feel of her silky skin underneath his touch, and how she tasted of sweet mint. He had been awake all night with fantasies prancing around his head that made his body ache with a deep, longing desire.

The fact that she had put him in isolation showed just how much he had flustered her. The way she had marched him down the hall like a naughty child made him want to laugh. Caroline seemed like a level headed woman at most times, but he had really managed to piss her off. He hadn't intended to push her over the edge but Klaus didn't regret his actions; he had truly enjoyed himself yesterday. Klaus knew that she had enjoyed it too.

He smiled at the memory of the feel of her tongue in his mouth and her hips grinding up against him. She had enjoyed it, but refused to admit it.  
"Stubborn woman," Klaus chuckled lightly. He had never met such a stubborn woman as Caroline. He had to say that he found pleasure in her reluctance to love him. It made him want her all the more.

* * *

Caroline stood outside the isolation room, Mason and Alaric flanking her sides.  
"Just knock on the door when you want out," Alaric said, sliding the key into the lock. The door opened on squeaky hinges. Caroline uncertainly stepped inside the dimly lit room as Alaric slowly pulled the door shut behind her. She waited to hear the lock sliding back into place before approaching Klaus. She thought on how to  
approach the problem at hand. Deciding it was best to just get the painful conversation over with; Caroline dove in right to the heart of the matter.

"Klaus, what you did was very inappropriate-"  
"And what _you_ did _wasn't_," he demanded sarcastically, glaring at her intensely. Caroline scowled at him and knelt down in front of him so they were eye to eye.  
"I'm not here to talk about myself," she snapped, "I'm here to talk about you."

"What about me," he asked, smirking. Caroline felt her anger beginning to creep up on her. That adorable smirk made her want to smack him. She was trying to be serious; he was taking this entire matter as one big joke.  
"Your behaviour," she began sharply, "was very uncalled for and-"

"What about _your _behaviour, Dr. Forbes," he enquired angrily, "Locking me up in this godforsaken room was a little extreme. Don't you think so, love?"  
He was right; putting him in isolation was a little extreme…But she had been so furious that he had seduced her. She sighed angrily and locked eyes with him.  
Reluctantly, through gritted teeth she replied, "I'll admit that locking you here was a little too much…But your behaviour is what I'm here to discuss."

"My behaviour is not the problem here," Klaus said harshly, "You're the problem here."  
"_I'm _the problem," she exclaimed, her voice raising an octave. "How am I the problem?" Klaus suddenly got to his feet so that he towered over her. He ran his hands through his hair distraughtly and began to pace in front of her.  
"You-you're holding back," he exclaimed, his hands gesturing towards her, "You're holding back on _how you feel_. Now, I may be no doctor, but I _know from experience _that bottling up your emotions is _not healthy_."

"Klaus, this has got stop," she said firmly, "This _obsession _with me is not doing either of us any good! I need to focus on your recovery and so do you."  
He approached her steadily, a small smile curling his lips. His fingertips brushed against her hands.  
"So you do care; that's what I figured," he muttered, his eyes glittering hopefully. His hands suddenly clasped hers and he took a step towards her, closing the space between them. He cocked his head to the side, a playful smirk upon his face.

"So there's hope for us yet. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" He looked at her expectantly, waiting for some sort of answer. He sighed heavily when she remained silent.  
"Does this feel wrong, Caroline," he suddenly asked, trailing his hands up her arms gently to rest on her shoulders. Caroline placed her hands over his and attempted to remove his grip. He clung tighter to her, his fingers digging into the fabric of her shirt.

"Answer me," he demanded, "Does this feel wrong?" Caroline pursed her lips and eluded her gaze from his. She would not answer him; that would only give him the satisfaction that he craved. Klaus shook her, seemingly frustrated.  
"ANSWER ME," he screamed. Caroline flinched as his words echoed off the walls. When she remained silent, she felt his grip tighten on her arms. She wrenched herself out of his grasp and backed her way towards the door.

"Please, Caroline," he said, his voice desperate. She could see a mix of emotions in his eyes; confusion, anger, sadness. Caroline felt her heart clench as though someone had wrapped a hand around it and squeezed. Ever since she had met Klaus, she had hated seeing him in this distraught condition. It made her want to comfort him as she would a wounded animal.  
She wouldn't give into him.

Caroline banged on the door three times, signaling that she wanted out. The door opened slowly on hinges in desperate need of some oil.  
"Take Klaus back to his room please, Alaric," Caroline ordered. Alaric nodded and Caroline slid past him and out into the hall. As she stiffly made her way down the hall she heard Klaus screaming her name, begging her to come back.

Caroline flinched, faltering in her step. She refused to turn back; she didn't need to see what was going on. Once she had turned the corner, she leaned against the wall. She sighed shakily and blinked back the tears that had suddenly appeared in her eyes. Why did she feel like this; like someone was suffocating her? She understood that she felt something for Klaus…but she was afraid to act on it.

* * *

Caroline knocked hesitantly on Dr. Fell's office door before opening it.  
Meredith gestured towards one of the chairs stationed in front of her desk. "Take a seat, Caroline." Caroline seated herself in the chair, her body tensing with anticipation of what was to come.

"I've heard that there have been complications between you and Klaus. Would you care to explain?" Meredith gazed at her sternly and leaned forward in her chair, silently demanding an explanation.  
"Well, uh," Caroline stammered. She fidgeted with her fingers nervously and cleared her throat. "Well, Klaus seems to have become _really affectionate_ towards me.

His advances towards me have escalated to a point where I'm finding it very difficult to…endure." Meredith nodded frankly and leaned back in her chair, mulling over Caroline's words. Caroline shifted uncomfortably as the awkward silence grew longer. After what seemed like an eternity, Meredith cleared her throat and got to her feet. She came to the front of the desk and seated herself on the edge. Caroline looked at her anxiously, wondering what fate awaited her.

"Now normally, under a situation like this I would have Klaus reassigned," Meredith stated, leaning forward in her seat, "But you're making progress with him, and I think putting him with any other doctor would just make him withdraw into himself."  
Confused, Caroline uncertainly asked, "So, you're not taking me off his case?"  
"I won't be taking you off his case, but because of his infatuation with you, I'd think it be better if I supervised your sessions together."

* * *

**Feedback and constructive criticism is strongly appreciated, as are comments. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All rights go to the creator of the TVD.**

**Summary: Caroline Forbes is starting her job at the Mystic Falls Psychiatric Hospital. There she is assigned to Klaus Mikaelson, a troubled man who everyone else has given up on. As she gets to know more about him, the more connected she feels to him. Will their doctor-patient relationship grow to something more?**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated lately; my life's been kind of crazy. Now that school has started again, I probably won't be updating as much as I have during the summer, but I will finish this story. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

"Why is she here," Klaus demanded. His eyes lingered suspiciously on Dr. Fell who sat quietly in the corner of the room.  
"She's supervising our session," Caroline explained, "Just ignore her; pretend she's not here." Klaus frowned and glared back at Dr. Fell.

"Supervising," he echoed, a smirk appearing on his face, "In other words, she's babysitting us."  
"You can use those words if you like," Meredith stated simply, smiling warmly, "But I'm merely here to observe how Caroline conducts her session."  
"Well, I hope you're not going to be taking notes the entire time," he said, addressing Dr. Fell directly, "That would just make me paranoid."

* * *

Caroline decided to move their session out into the hospital gardens today. It was one of the nicer spring days so orderlies had brought the patients out for fresh air. She had asked Dr. Fell to watch from a far; she thought that perhaps by being in a larger area wouldn't make Klaus uncomfortable with Meredith around. They seated

themselves on the grass under a large oak tree and began their session with the art supplies that Caroline had brought with her. The session went by rather quickly,  
which slightly disappointed Caroline.

After she had escorted Klaus back to the ward, Caroline back tracked to Dr. Fell's office. There, Meredith gave Caroline her impression of how she thought the session went. Meredith was very vague of what she thought, but she didn't have anything negative to say; that was always good.

* * *

Caroline was doing some last minute filing work before quitting time when Jenna poke her head inside. She smiled sheepishly and walked into the room.  
"Meredith asked me to give this to you," Jenna stated, handing Caroline a manila folder. "There should be a report in there, along with some additional information."

"Thanks, Jenna," she replied, grabbing the file. She glanced at the name that was written on the folder; _Klaus Mikaelson. _ Caroline frowned in thought and drew the file closer, pushing her current work away.  
Curious about what was inside, she opened the file and scanned through all the documents briefly before pausing on a report that Meredith had written.

_Report No. 32149  
Observations made by: Dr. Meredith Fell  
Date: 2013-09-04_

_When Klaus Mikaelson arrived here almost two years ago, it seemed uncertain how long the healing process would take. Based off of known information given from his brother, Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus had had a very troubled childhood that carried out into his adulthood._  
_He was first assigned to Dr. Elena Gilbert, who initially diagnosed him with PTSD. The cause of this PTSD is unknown, but the emotional triggers seem to link to memories of his father, Mikael Mikaelson._  
_In previous doctor reports, it was noted that Klaus had always been a "difficult patient"._  
_I believe that although he may be rather difficult, Caroline has the perseverance to help Klaus recover from his traumatic past. Although she is newly employed here, Caroline has done what none of the other doctors here could. She made Klaus open up to her._  
_In the near future, I can see Klaus Mikaelson leaving Mystic Falls Hospital and returning to his home life._

Caroline couldn't help but smile; it was nice to know that someone else had faith in Klaus' recovery. It showed that someone else cared about his well being. She placed the report back in the file and noticed that there was a sticky note with words written in Meredith's messy scrawl stuck to the folder. Caroline pushed aside the report and picked up the small paper. It was a personal message addressed to her.

_Caroline,  
I can see that you enjoy his company, as he enjoys yours. Don't let your job get in the way of your feelings. If you feel something for him, let him know.  
Meredith_

She read the note five times over, just to be sure that she wasn't hallucinating what was written. She felt heat rise to her face and her stomach flip in anticipation. So Meredith actually _approved _of her feelings for Klaus. It was certainly surprising to know that her superior was giving her the go ahead to act on her romantic interests.

She tried to dissuade the thought from her mind, but she suddenly felt very giddy inside. She needed him to know, that she cared for him with a deep passion. She was suddenly up from her chair and making her way towards the ward.  
She needed him to know that she reciprocated his feelings, and she needed to _show_ him that she did love him.

* * *

"You're no fun playing with," Stefan whined, throwing his cards onto the table, "I swear you're cheating."  
Klaus smirked. "I don't think you can cheat at Dutch Blitz, mate. I think your reflexes are too slow." Klaus gathered up the cards and shuffled them again.  
"I'll go easy on you this time," he stated. He began to pile the cards according to color. "Perhaps I'll let you win this time."

Stefan sighed and rested his chin his palm. "If you say so," he muttered, grabbing at the cards as Klaus dealt them.  
They had just begun the game when Klaus heard his name being called. He turned to see Caroline approaching him, a determined look on her face.  
"Come with me," she said firmly. She began to head towards the bedrooms. Klaus glanced at Stefan, confused. Stefan shrugged and placed his cards on the table.

"Must be something important," he suggested. "You should probably follow her." His chair squealed against the linoleum as he got up. Klaus hurried to catch up to Caroline who was already half way down the hall. He trailed behind her to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and turned to Caroline.  
"So, why did we need to come-"

Suddenly, Caroline pushed him against the wall rather harshly. He could only stare at her in shock as she pinned him against the wall. She let down her hair and tugged off her coat, throwing it the floor. Her soft lips suddenly pressed against his and her hands tangled in his hair. The scent of raspberries wafted from her skin, making him hunger for her. He kissed her back with the same intensity, clinging to the fabric of her shirt.

All the while, his mind was reeling with excitement and confusion. What had come over her? Several days ago, she had firmly pressed the issue to him that she did not, and would not, love him. But this sudden burst of intense passion was something he had never seen coming.

A gasp of excitement escaped him as Caroline's hands fumbled at the button on his jeans. She helped him shimmy out of his pants and boxers so that he that he was nude from the waist down. She slipped her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. Klaus momentarily admired the pink lacy bra she wore before yanking it off  
so that it joined her shirt on the floor. He cradled her breasts ever so gently, silently cherishing the sight of her beauty. He rubbed his thumb over her nipples gentling, smiling as she leaned into him, craving more.

"What happened to "I don't love you," he asked breathlessly. Caroline smiled slyly and cradled his face delicately in her hands.  
"I was holding back," she replied. She kissed him firmly on the mouth and pulled him closer to her so that their hips gyrated against each others. As the remainder of clothes peeled off, Klaus began pushing Caroline in the direction of his bed. They hit the soft mattress, the bedsprings protesting quietly. He lavished her body with kisses. His member began to grow harder with every whine she made, begging him to take her. Klaus lingered over her, uncertain.

"Are you sure about this, love," he asked gently. Caroline propped herself up on her elbows and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close.  
"I'm sure," she replied hoarsely, "I want this."


End file.
